Service providers desire the ability to rapidly “try” many different service ideas, and then rapidly deploy and scale up the winners. Existing technologies, including web services, Business Process Execution Language (BPEL), Enterprise Service Bus (ESB), and applications servers, can be used by non-computer programmers to “stitch together” services from service building blocks (e.g., web services) to create a loosely-coupled composite service.